BLEEDING KNIGHT
by Bruce Wilson
Summary: The newspaper club goes to Gotham City to report on monsters in the human world. Only to be greeted by killer clowns, two faced menaces, and a man eating crocodile. It is up to Batman to help these kids out of situations that could, no matter how powerful they are, kill them. Non canon Constructive criticism please. THANK YOU! M for: sexual themes alcohol cursing
1. Prologue: Vampire and the Bat

**HEY GUYS. IM BACK! THERE IS SOMETHING I GOTTA SAY. I LOVE BATMAN AND I LOVE ROSARIO VAMPIRE. SO I'M COMBINING THESE TWO GENRES BECAUSE I FEEL THAT BATMAN COULD FIT IN THE REALM OF WEIRDNESS MORE THAN SUPERMAN. BUT ALSO, I WANNA SEE HIM INTERACT WITH THAT WORLD TOO. SO YEAH! READ THIS!**

* * *

Rain is pouring down as if angels are crying because of the state of a once great city, as if to wash away all of its sin. It is a futile gesture.

The air is filled with death and chaos. The city that is used to be a proud and famous landmark of the American dream is now a fallen idol, swimming in a pool of crime and tyranny. The city of Gotham is now synonymous with filth.

Gargoyles look over the miserable bystanders as if they're mocking at them. Feeling superior.

A lone figure is on top of the gargoyles; he wears a grey jumpsuit with black briefs, and a yellow belt. A black bat symbol is emblazoned on his chest. His cloak wraps around his stoic figure as his menacing mask looks over the dim lights of Gotham. His eyes are as white as snow; his ears are that of the devil. His cloak is billowing in the wind as the rain pours down on him.

* * *

A family is walking down the street with umbrellas over their heads. There are three girls, one with tan skin, blonde hair, a princess outfit on and a tiara on.

The next has pale skin, silver hair, and red eyes; she is also wearing a red dress.

The youngest has orange hair and red eyes and is wearing a black blouse with a plaid skirt on.

The father has long black hair, a pencil mustache, and a beard. He is also wearing a Victorian style suit with an opera cape.

The wife has pink hair wrapped in a ponytail with a bow. She also wears a red Victorian southern bell style dress that is as red as blood. She also has emerald eyes as green as Oz's emerald city.

They are walking from the opera house.

"Issa, when will the limo be here?" asked the wife.

"It'll arrive Akasha, we just need to wait.'' Said Issa, assuring his beautiful wife that there is nothing to be afraid of.

They're standing in a lonely spotlight; no one around to notice them as if the city is abandoned.

Suddenly, they saw two silhouettes walking towards them.

"Who are they?" asked the littlest one.

"Why are they walking towards us?" asked the silver haired girl.

"I'm scared." Cried the little princess as she held her mother's dress.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mean any harm." Lied Akasha, knowing damn well not to trust humans.

The two figures are your basic crooks. One is a short skinny guy with a bowler hat on, a leather jacket with a hoodie under it, smoking a cigar. The other was tall, with an overcoat and a fedora. They both have sneering smug faces.

"Say, that's a nice tiara ya got there little lady," Smirked the short one.

She covers her frightened face in Akasha's dress as Akasha stands defiantly to the two crooks.

"What do you want," snarled Issa.

"Oh, nothing. A wallet, some jewelry, and that tiara." The tall one chuckled as he is pulling out his revolver and pointing it at Akasha.

"You don't have to do this," said the latter.

"Oh, yeah? And who is gonna stop us?"

"Me," said a dark raspy voice.

The two crooks trembled as they saw a silhouette of a bat in the spotlight.

They turned around to see the bat garbed demon crouching on a street lamp.

"It's Batman!"

"SHOOT HIM!"

They shoot the mysterious figure with everything they got. But the Bat just dodged from left to right, throwing what appears to be a bat like shuriken. It hit the two burglars.

They both held their hands in pain as they were dished a brutality of swift beatings.

They fell to the ground unconscious; the bat just stands there with his soulless eyes looking at the parents.

"Are you alright?"

All of them nodded in unison.

The silver haired one tilted her head in curiosity. Who is this creature? Was he a vampire just like her?

She, with her umbrella, walked up to the mysterious Batman and looked up at the tall dark figure.

"Moka, don't move." Ordered Issa.

Ignoring her father, Moka walks up to the bat.

He looks down at her with no emotion showing.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Moka.

"My name is Moka, what's yours?"

He says nothing. He looks at both of the parents and walks away.

* * *

8 YEARS LATER

"C'mon Moka we're gonna be late!" shouted Tsukune as he is knocking on the door.

It was the first time that the newspaper club was going on the field trip to America. Their job is to write an article about a city that they are assigned to.

"OK, just give me a moment,'' yelled Moka as she is packing her things. She no longer has that silver hair and red eyes; she now has the same features as her mother. But in addition, she is wearing a Silver Cross with a red emerald in the center.

She looks at the time and hurries packing. She pulls out the Belmont whip and puts it in her bag just in case that something bad happens.

She opens the door and waiting there was her best friend Tsukune. He is wearing a black shirt with blue pants and Nikes. "Are you excited for this?" she asked with a smile not knowing that Tsukune is blown away by her looks.

'She's even cuter in that blouse!' exclaimed Tsukune in his mind.

"Hey." said a girl peeping out of nowhere. The surprise made Tsukune scream.

"MIZORE! DON'T DO THAT!" shouted Tsukune like a little baby.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"C'mon you guys, we gotta go!" shouted Kurumu as she is pulling Yukari with her.

"I don't wanna go!" cried Yukari.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" remarked Kurumu as she is tugging on Yukari's arm.

"You have no idea where we going do you?'' asked Yukari.

"No, where?" asked Kurumu with a smirk remark.

"We're going to Gotham City!"

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS GREAT WASN'T IT? (no) shut up. Check for updates soon. Thinking of making this really cool so could you guys do me a big favor and comment and review this chapter. ALSO put in who or what you think should be in this story. I want this to be a great crossover. Thank you guys SO MUCH! :)**


	2. Welcome to Gotham City

**HEY GUYS! SECOND CHAPTER! (I dont own Batman and Rosario Vampire) (Though i wish i could)**

* * *

It is 12:00 pm in Gotham City and it's darker than night. That's because it's so filthy that the clouds tried to cover the city in shame. The only time Gotham had a bright morning was when it's Christmas and even that was only a dim of light. No, it is usually dark here in Gotham.

The time when there was hope was when a family called the Wayne family, Thomas and Martha, tried to help out this once great city.

But in return of their charity and kindness, they were gunned down in an alley like some common bystander, only their son, Bruce, survived.

To this day, their outlines are a reminder that no matter how big you are, or powerful, you will be brought down by someone smaller or weaker than you.

* * *

The whole plane ride was boring. It was a private plane, courtesy of the headmaster, and it was supposed to be like first class but the only thing good about the plane was that it had a giant TV screen. They have the TV in order to find out the city they're writing their newspaper about. But what they saw horrified them.

"Crime is at an all time high!"

"A man was found brutally murdered in an alley behind the theater."

"Couple killed in a mugging attempt."

"Criminals apprehended once again by the mask vigilante known as the Batman."

Kurumu stopped flipping the channel and perked her ears up to hear the news about Batman.

"Yes, two thugs hospitalized by the masked vigilante known as Batman."

"Batman?" said Tsukune. "Who's he?"

Everyone looked at him with a look of 'are you crazy?'

"You don't know who Batman is?" asked Mizore.

Tsukune just shook his head.

"He is known throughout all of the monster world." Said Yukari

"Most think he is a demon," said Mizore.

"Or a vampire," said Kurumu eyeing Moka.

Moka didn't really pay attention; she simply looked out the window and remembered the time she met Batman. The night where she realized that humans are not to be trusted, they're to be hated. But her perception of humans changed when Tsukune Aono, a human, enrolled in her school full of monsters.

He is so kind to her.

* * *

"We're here!" said Ruby via intercom.

They landed in Gotham Airport where it seems to be the emptiest building in the world.

They got off the airplane and went to get their luggage. Before they could go to their hotel, Ruby stopped them.

"Remember why you are here. Other than that, good luck!" she said.

She disappeared into nothingness.

They went to their Hotel. They all lived under the same room (due to their obsession and paranoia of having Tsukune). The room was nice; it had a red carpet floor with white walls. The TV was big and there are four rooms and a kitchen. They plopped their bags on the bed.

"Well, we've got a lot of ground to cover so we should start exploring tonight." Said Tsukune.

"We should split up!" said Yukari.

"You guys can split up, I'll be with Tsukune." Said Kurumu hugging him with her breasts.

"Over my dead body!" said Mizore tugging Tsukune.

"That could be arranged!" Glared Kurumu with her demon eyes as she is tugging him back.

They were tugging him back and forth as if he was a ragdoll. He looks really confused right now.

"Why don't we just stick together?" said Moka annoyed.

The two looked at her then at each other. They both nodded and let Tsukune go.

"Alright, off to Gotham."

* * *

The streets were dirty and dark. It was not like Tsukune's town at all. It was cheery and bright, unlike this city, which was filled with despair and chaos. Tsukune shivered just thinking about this place.

'What a town,' he thought.

They walked through the city with utter fear. Everywhere they walked, there was a man in a box asking for money, homeless everywhere, and the streets are filled with depressed citizens walking to their own destruction.

"Hey lady," said a creepy voice.

The gang turned around and saw 3 teenage delinquents with visors on and a ball cap that appears to have a skull on each of them. They all are smiling in a sinister way. Both have knives but the leader appears to have a baseball bat.

"I'm sorry to be so rude, but I would like that necklace if you don't mind." One of them said pointing his knife at Moka's neck.

"Slice and dice," said the third man playing with his knife.

The club was scared. They were holding each other. All except Kurumu and Mizore, they whispered to each other.

"We can take 'em."

"Agreed."

They walked towards the thugs with a smirk.

"Aw, wooks wike the wittle girls wanna play." Leader said mocking them.

"Who cares? Slice and dice." Smiled the third one still playing with his knife.

Both girls got into their fighting stances. Their eyes met the other thugs as the latter walked up to the girls. But then, the leader looked up in horror for a split second and looked back at the girls.

"We should bail."

"What? Why?''

"I said we bail!"

Both looked up and had the face of terror. As if their worst fears had come true. They ran away.

The two stopped and looked confused.

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me."

"LOOK!" shouted Yukari as she was pointing at something in the sky.

All of them looked up in the dark cloudy sky and saw what the three goons saw.

A light shining bright overhead.

A signal of a Bat.

_Look over there!_ said Inner Moka. Moka turned around and saw a dark figure in an alley with flowers.

"Hey, look over there!" cried Moka pointing at the figure.

Everyone saw the figure and ran over to where he was.

But like that, he disappeared.

"Who do you think that was?" Moka asked Her Inner self

_I don't know. _

_I Haven't been here since I was 8 ,and yet I feel like I've been here forever._

__"Hey look at this," said Tsukune

Everyone looked down to the cobblestone ground and saw two white outlines of what appears to be a man and a woman. There is still a bit of blood splattering on both of them. There lay two roses. To commemorate those two fallen angels.

But what's this? A letter?

Moka picked up a letter and opened it.

What she read made her shiver. As did everyone.

**_Welcome to Gotham City_**

But that's not what gives them the shivers.

But what gave them the shivers was the signature.

.

.

.

It was a shape of a Bat.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So what do ya think? (It sucks) Shut up. Please Review and Comment what do you think would happen yet.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**UMMM WOW. JUST WOW. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT **

**I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT. **

**WELL, THE MOST POPULAR REQUEST WAS MR FREEZE SO YEAH, I'M GONNA PUT HIM IN. BUT I DONT KNOW WHETHER TO INTRODUCE HIM AS A NEW VILLAIN OR TO ALREADY BE BATMAN'S VILLAIN.**

**ALSO I'M THINKING OF PUTTING KILLER CROC IN AS THE FIRST BADDIE THAT THEY HAVE TO FACE (OR MOKA *wink*wink* :) ) **

**ALSO IT WOULD BE COOL TO HAVE CLAYFACE AND POISON IVY IN IT. **

**AND ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! OR SAD NEWS**

**I'M GONNA DISCONTINUE THE MARCUS SMITH STORYLINE. THOUGH IT LOOKED PRETTY AWESOME IN MY HEAD, I WROTE IT INTO A CORNER. PLUS I THOUGHT THAT I DIDNT HAVE ANY FUN WITH IT.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN WITH THIS STORY? **

**SHOULD WE SEE **

**A) TSUKUNE GETS SAVED BY BATMAN?**

**B) MOKA FIGHTS JOKER AND GETS HER ASS KICKED BY A CROWBAR AND WATER?**

**C) MIZORE FIGHTS MR FREEZE AFTER SEEING TSUKUNE AND MOKA GETTIN IT ON!**

**D) ALL OF THE ABOVE**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON.**

**OH AND MAKE SURE YOU READ BLOOD AND STEEL AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! XD**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN (sorry)

**JUST READ ROSARIO VAMPIRE SEASON 2 AND AT CHAPTER 65.2 ON **

**AND WOW.**

**JUST WOW.**

***SPOILERS***

**MOKA GETS STABBED AND SO DOES TSUKUNE BY ALUCARD AND THE WHOLE FAIRY TALE HQ CRASHES DOWN.**

**CAN SOMEONE COMFORT ME AND TELL ME IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT? CUZ I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE.**

**IF IT'S THE SINSHO BLOOD THAT HEALS HER THAN I'M FINE. BUT IF THEY KILL THEM, THEN I'M PISSED.**

**PLUS, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME THAT IF THEY'RE GONNA BE OKAY? CUZ I REALLY WANT A HAPPY ENDING.**

**THAT BEING SAID, ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BLEEDING KNIGHT!**

**MOKA AND THE GANG INTERVIEWS JIM GORDON, THE GCPD, AND BRUCE WAYNE. THEN AT NIGHT SOMETHING WITH FANGS IS GONNA BE BATTLING SOMETHING WITH SCALES. **


	5. Jim, Wayne, and a Bat

**HELLO GUYS! IT WAS SOO LONG TO DO BUT I MANAGE TO DO IT. SO HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

The rain hit the ground as if bullets are hitting the pavement. The boom of thunder shudders even the bravest. Lighting tears through the clouds like scissors gliding across grey paper. It is 9:30 in the morning and it looks like 3 in the afternoon. Typical Gotham morning.

The gang was walking, with all of them having an umbrella, in the typical city weather to the GCPD to talk about crime in the city for their paper. But when they were walking they see faces; faces of despair, sadness, fear. The citizens tread carefully for they knew that they were either gonna die or be beaten senseless.

The meaning of life means nothing to this city. You could get mugged and shot in the face in the morning and no one would care. This kind of behavior would be even too extreme for Yokai Academy (Imagine that, a school full of monsters and yet this is too extreme.)

It disgusted Inner Moka to the fullest extent.

_"Look at these people," _She growled. "_So hopeless, so afraid."_

"Oh c'mon Ura-chan, it could be a lot worse."

_"How? Where ever we go there is crime and despair! Omote you of all people should know about the vicious nature of humans!"_

She did. When she was a child, children use to pick on her because she was different. She felt isolated, alone. But it wasn't until Tsukune came into her life and she felt ten times better than she was when she was a kid. She feels better than she has ever been in years.

"Yes, I know. But we need to judge slowly this time."

_"Why?"_

"Because what if there is another Tsukune out there?"

Ura-chan pondered for a moment.

(Sighs)"_Fine. So who are we interviewing?"_

"A man named James Gordon."

* * *

"You kids picked a helluva time to give me an interview." Said Jim Gordon.

Jim's glasses are on the bridge of his nose. He takes out a match and lit his pipe.

"Please make it quick, I've got some stuff to do." He chuckled.

Tsukune interviewed the Commissioner while other cops looked inside to see the beautiful ladies.

"Who are they?"

"What's going on?"

"Wow, look at the size of those (*SMACK*) OW!"

"And that's what happened: Loeb has been fired for association with the mob and I became the new commissioner, in summary Gotham could be a good place. It may not be like your home but it's how we live." He looks at his watch. "Thank you for your time, I really need to go."

"Just one more question," said Tsukune.

"What?"

"What do you know about Batman?"

You could hear a pin drop in that room. Even the officers outside hooting at the girls were silent at the moment Tsukune said Batman.

"Nothing. He's just a myth. John! Escort these kids out of my office!"

"Yes sir."

John did what he was told.

He escorted them out of the office and slammed the door behind them.

"How rude! Who does he think he is pushing us around?" exclaimed Kurumu as she was annoyed by this action.

"More importantly, why would he be so quick into denying his existence?" asked Yukari.

"Should we find out more about Batman?" suggested Tsukune.

All was quiet until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He shivered then turned around and saw a cop with a young face. His brown hair slicked back and has eyes as blue as the sky, or the normal sky.

"Y'know, Gordon may not wanna talk about Batman, but that doesn't mean we won't talk about it."

"You want an interview?" asked Mizore eyeing the Cop.

He nodded. He then answered what the kids are asking throughout all of the Police Department.

"Who is Batman?"

"Well, I heard he was some sort of angel who would protect the innocent." Said the guy.

"I heard he drinks blood like a vampire." Ura-chan got a chuckle outta that.

"I heard he was like some kind of creature who could fly with batwings." Said one cop. That got Kurumu's attention. Maybe an incubus? (A/N: a male version of a succubus)

"Nah, he's just some geek in bat-jamas living in his mother's basement. Betchya his mother is calling him right now. 'Junia Don't forget your bat sweata! You'll catch your death!' Ha Ha Ha Ha!'' laughed a fat detective who ate donuts. Of course they thought the guy was a jerk and dismissed him.

They went out of the GCPD building both relieved and kinda disappointed. They got basically everything crime related but still no Batman.

"What's with this town and Batman?" asked Mizore.

"Dunno, but the comment about him with wings made me curios." Said Kurumu.

"Yeah, maybe he's an incubus and could be your mate of fate. That way you could stop drooling over Tsukune and leave him with Moka instead!" teased Yukari.

"Rich coming from someone as flat as a board," remarked Kurumu.

"At least I got brains! The only thing that has more air from your melons is your head!"

"Who are you calling an airhead!"

"Guys, guys, guys! Chill out! We still got a lot of research to do." Butts in Tsukune trying to break the fight.

They both gave each other the death glare and nodded.

Tsukune sighed. 'Just once they could talk to each other in a friendly way.' He thought.

"So what's the next stop," asked Mizore.

"We are interviewing some guy name Bruce Wayne." Checked Yukari

"Who's he?" Kurumu.

Tsukune looked at her with aghast.

"Only one of the most famous and powerful people in the world!" Tsukune exclaimed.

The name Bruce Wayne doesn't go unnoticed in most of the world. Apparently the monster world didn't get the memo.

* * *

The group walked into this glorious building. You'd think that god himself as a symbol of hope made this. But no, you are gladly mistaken. It's just a building that didn't get hit by thugs and graffiti.

They walked up to the blonde receptionist. She smiled

"Oh, you must be the exchange students. Make yourself comfortable; Mister Wayne would be done with his meeting shortly."

The meeting was between Ferris Boyle and Bruce Wayne arguing over the demolition plan on the old theater and by the sound of it, it looks like they're strong about their opinion.

"Wayne, listen to me! You're being unreasonable."

"What's there to discuss Boyle? You're taking down something that could be just cleaned up."

"Not only taking it down but also rebuilding Gotham from the ground up! This city needs to lose the bad in order to have good-''

"I will not have you tear down the theater. End of discussion!"

"But Bruce, don't you want to forget about your parents accident? Don't you want to move on?"

Before Bruce could respond to that question, the secretary calls.

"Mister Wayne, the students from Japan are here to see you."

"Send them in. We have to discuss this later Boyle, I'm being interviewed."

"Ah, I see. Ladies I assume." Boyle joked.

"They're teenagers." Bruce remarked.

"Well, in japan the age of conception is 14," Boyle jokingly remarked.

"Get out." Bruce said smiling.

The newspaper club walked in.

"Hi, I'm Tsukune, it's an honor to meet you sir." He held out his trembling hand.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Bruce replied as he shook the nervous boy's hand.

"This is Kurumu." He shook her hand, which made her blush. 'He's cute' she thought.

"Yukari," she was shy when she saw this giant man. But his smile made her feel warm and welcomed. 'He's like a dad' she thought.

"Mizore," he shook her cold hand. He shivered inside. He hasn't felt that cold since he was in Tibet.

"And this is Moka." that named triggered Bruce's memories.

_My name is Moka what's yours?_

Could this be the same Moka? No, she looks different; she looks like her mother.

But anyway, he shook her hand as like the rest of the girls. _"He looks oddly familiar."_ Said Inner Moka.

But Outer Moka ignored it and just smiled.

As the interview goes by, the questions were like any other question's he had.

What's your lifestyle like?

Where were you born?

A sob story about his parents' death.

Everyone wipes tears.

Gets a blush from Kurumu thinking he's cute

And then the final question;

"What do you know about Batman?" asked Moka.

"Honestly, I don't really know what people are so obsessed with, and to be fair, I don't really pay attention to the news. I just do what I need to do to help this city."

_"He's lying!"_

"How do you know?"

_"Cuz I can tell Omote, why can't you?"_

"Maybe he is right. Maybe he doesn't pay attention to any of that stuff."

_"Oh please, you could tell on that smug little face that he's hiding some-"_

"URA-CHAN!" she shouted in front of Bruce and the rest of the club members.

She looked around and everyone in the room was looking at her with wide eyes.

"I-I think we need to go," she stuttered.

Everyone went out and Bruce sat in his chair and pondered.

He then looked into the murky sky and saw what he wanted to see this whole boring day.

The batsignal.

* * *

"What was that back there, Moka?" Asked Kurumu, angry cuz she didn't want to leave what thought to be the most gorgeous man in the world.

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Mizore.

They were back at the hotel only to argue.

"Oh, just had a fight with Ura-chan. It's nothing to worry about."

"That is something to worry about!" Yelled Yukari.

"If you do this in the human world then people would think that you are crazy and send you to the loony bin and I won't ever see you again!" She said frantically waving her arms.

"Good, that would give me time with Tsukune and would ruin your plans to have a threesome!" smirked Kurumu.

Yukari had enough and flicked her magic wand and dropped a washtub on Kurumu's head. She was furious.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Yukari laughed.

"You little,"

"STOP!" exclaimed Tsukune.

Everyone looked at him. He was never this strict before.

"I am sick and tired of all this fighting. Why can't you people get along?" He asked. They just stand there.

"I'm going for a walk…ALONE." He slammed the door and started to walk through the streets.

* * *

Tsukune walked through the streets of Gotham pondering about the future of his relationship with the club members.

'I got to make a choice,' he thought. 'But which one?'

All that went out of his mind when he was hit with something hard. Like a baseball bat. He fell to the ground and moaned in pain.

"Sup, kid. How you doin?"

"He don't look so tuff."

"Slice and Dice"

Oh no, it was those guys that tried to mug his friends.

"Ya know. I think we started off the wrong foot."

The leader picks Tsukune off the ground and throws him at a trashcan.

"So we'll break your right one." He smirked.

They commenced kicking Tsukune until they could hear him groan in pain.

The crazy one flipped open his knife.

"Enough talk! We cut him!"

Then

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

*THUNK*

"AH! MY ARM! SOMETHING GOT MY FUCKING ARM!"

The crazy one dropped his knife and fell to the ground in pain as the rest stuck close together. Tsukune just sat there and saw the whole thing.

A shadow jumped out of nowhere and started wailing on the two of them. He broke the thug's arm and threw him into a trashcan.

But the with the leader, he taunted him by just standing there. The shadow started walking to the terrified leader. The latter tried to shoo it away with the bat but all he could see was a figure with bright white eyes. He trembles in fear, not knowing when he's gonna die.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" he screamed as he charged at the figure.

The shadow picks him up by the throat and looks directly into the coward's eyes.

"I'm Batman." He growled in the deep and sinister voice.

He threw him at a wall and started walking towards Tsukune.

Tsukune's eyes are as big as saucers.

'Did I just see that?'

"You're Tsukune right?" Batman asked.

'How does he know my name?'

"I know all about your friends and their reason of coming here."

He then gets close to Tsukune's face.

"And to be frank, I don't care. But if they are a threat in anyway, I will solve that problem with my hands, understood?"

Tsukune just nodded his head.

Batman took out his grappling gun and shot it into the sky, he disappeared.

Tsukune stood up and limped on home with a thought in his mind.

'How does he know who we are?'

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLZ COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT VILLAINS I SHOULD PUT IN THERE. I WAS ALSO THINKING ABOUT PUTTING IN BABYDOLL.**

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**A SILVER HAIRED INTELLIGENT VAMPIRE LADY**

**VS**

**A GREEN SCALED UNINTELLIGENT CROCODILE MUTANT**


	6. Author's note aka PLAN FOR THE FUTURE!

**HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING? **

**Soooo, The chapter is going great. don't worry, it'll come out soon. **

**There is some kinks I need to fix thougH. **

**I will incorporate the death of joker in return of the joker in the fan fiction. **

**I also think it will be cool if Tim Drake and Kurumu had a thing and when he gets twisted, that will give her motivation to kill harley.**

**I know, it will suck but i'll make sure that it will be plausible.**

**mizore should fight mr freeze under emotional rage because seeing inner Moka and Tsukune GETTING IT ON! And Mr Freeze could relate to that.**

**will incorporate the TAS version of Clayface origin into this, giving Tsukune a will to be who he is.**

**there is a lot that I should tell you, but it will be best to not say it within the time being.**

**COMING UP! **

**I'VE GOT YOUR SCENT LADY! TICK TOCK TICK TOCK! **


End file.
